bungalow_talesfandomcom-20200213-history
Myriden Book of Names - The Dales
Leadership The Dales * Lord Cadphael Rush: Lord Protector of the Dales Riverdale * Hainsworth Family: There has been a Hainsworth as mayor for as long as anyone remembers. ** Eben Hainsworth: Captain of the Watch; brother of the Mayor ** Shaun Hainsworth: Lord Mayor of Riverdale ** Sophia Hainsworth: Wife to the Mayor ** Grey: the Hainsworth’s house warlock The Watch (and associates) Riverdale * Edgar Cole: former Captain of the Watch * Jarren Sands: Lieutenant of the Watch * Orn Cantrell: Quartermaster * Thaddius “Hammer” McKay: former Watch lieutenant * Walcher Hodge: (PC) Local, ex-Watchman whose been reenlisted Longdale * Aeros: Lt Commander (human) * Berric: Lt Commander (half-elf ranger) * Mör: Dwarven cleric of Moradin. Wooddale * Janus Pegason: Captain of the local Watch; an older barrel chested man, with grey streaking a big brown beard, and a large axe usually strapped to his back * Petrov Sael Kromon: Janus’s lieutenant; a burly tiefling with brick red skin and blue hair knotted into dreadlocks. Medallions to Pelor hang from the end of some of his dreadlocks. Merchants and Businesses * The Barrel Brothers: A trio of half-elves who run a blacksmith shop. Aiden & Jhereg are twins. ** Aiden Barrel: blacksmith ** Jhereg Barrel: merchant ** Nola Barrel: master blacksmith * Butcher Shop ** Joben ("Ben"): (PC) Local tough and 'problem solver' ** Saul: Local butcher; Joben's pop. ** Orn ** Brother 2 ** Brother 3 * Burtlebur: Halfling merchants; (typically river traders) ** Emil: Patriarch of the clan ** Nolo: Manages the local storefront. * Cael Domon Mercantiles: tiefling merchant family ** Belusto: patriarch of the Cael Domons in Riverdale; merchant leader ** Milo: Belusto’s nephew, a young boy ** Moloch: proprietor of the Riversong Inn ** Omon: Moloch's nephew * Drowned Sorrows Tavern: A tavern down by the docks ** Jacob: owner of the tavern. A small wiry older man with thick spectacles ** Elisa: Jacob’s wife. A large woman. ** Ian: Former Watchman, co-owner of the Drowned Sorrows ** Hope: Ian’s 12-year old daughter. Sometimes waits tables * Greyowl Inn ** Shane Coldmoor: former adventurer; owner of the Greyowl Inn ** Pace: Shane’s son and partner ** Cordelia: Pace’s wife * Iron Squire Alehouse ** Danoby, Marcus: proprietor of the * Gamwich Traders: Halfling merchant house ** Osborn Gamwich: The current clan patriarch; took over from his father Oswell about 10 years ago. ** Calder Gamwich: One of the older members of the Gamwich clan/ Half deaf, but shrewd. Rescued by the party during the Goblin Raid * McKay Traders: Horse farm just north of town ** Miri McKay: half-elf horse trader, daughter of Thaddius * Sandfoot Traders: Halfling trading company which focuses more on caravan travel. ** Lotho Sandfoot: Halfling merchant ** Rochad: Tribesman partner of Lotho Sandfoot (seems to be some sort of exchange program...?) * Miller ** One of the miller's sons, he is supposed to be the only person in his family who survived the attack. Given that he seems to be someone who has been rabble rousing, he's been added to your list of people who the changeling might be impersonating. The fact that kobolds were staking out the mill does add some credence to this. * Pale Dragon ** Lief: Proprietor of the Pale Dragon Taphouse. ** Orn: Lief’s brother and partner ** Alyson: Lief's middle daughter and Hodge's lady-friend. ** Mara: Lief's youngest daughter Temples * House of Knowledge (Ioun) ** Jade Ventris: Human wizard ** Jenna Ventris: Human cleric of Ioun ** Johann Ventris: Human alchemist/artificer ** Huran Gamel: (PC) fostered by the Ventrises; scholar and bard. * House of the Sun (Pelor, Moradin) ** Thorfin Stoneheart: Dwarven priest of Pelor * Shrine to Correllon ** Pirren Silverleaf: Elven priest of Corellon * Temple of the Sisters (Aloura, Rhialla, Moradin) ** Jonas Kittredge - head priest in the temple. The Docks * Adelard, Bodo: Dockmaster * Perival and Finch: The local shipwrights ** Milo Finch: shipwright ** Edgar Thorn: shipwright ** Otto Thorn: shipwright * Liera Sael Kromon: Assistant dockmaster. Tiefling Other people Riverdale * Barnaby, Bob: Farmer Rescued by the party during the Goblin Raid, however, seems to have been killed by the changeling. (originally named Jacob, but it got changed when I couldn't find his name and needed to improvise) * Dunn, Wil: Farmer near Riverdale (seems to have been replaced by the changeling) * Old Conor: Human, old soldier, caretaker at the Field of Rest (Killed by the primordial construct when the party broke in to investigate.) Longdale * Altha Brightmoon - Silverhaired elf, owner and proprietor of the Silvermoon Inn. * Carver - A merchant...of sorts. Category:Myriden Category:Book of Names